Contrivance
Contrivance Contrivance is a group set in a post-apocalyptic world thousands of years after the extinction of humans. The only thing left behind by the humans was their machines and their ruins. Although some were overcome by the forces of nature, the machines and their futuristic factories have lived on and are continuing to create new machines. Contrivance is a nomadic machine & dog group (with the occasional cyborg) which split off from another, larger group barely a generation ago to explore the world. Despite many mammal and machine's hatred for each other, this group does not separate mammal from machine; they are all the same in each other's eyes, but one has flesh and one is of metal. As Contrivance explores their universe, they will uncover secrets about the machines' creation, battle other machines and hostile groups, and have the choice to do good or bad, shaping the world in their own way. Regulations Machines Current Plot #When out of roleplay, respect should be given to everyone, despite any drama people within the server may have. In such cases, said people will be asked to separate themselves while in the server and take their drama to another. Personal problems unrelated to the staff or group should never be brought up as a complaint or report about another person unless it is warning them about a shaky dynamic between two or more people. #Sometimes it can be hard to distinguish the line between roleplay and reality, and as such we ask that nobody get unreasonably offended when their character is disrespected, injured, etc. IRP. Caring about a character is great and is essential to their activity and development, but sometimes it can be taken too far. #Contravince's "killing other characters" policy resides on a PTK (Permission to Kill) & RTK (Reason to Kill) basis, unless when dealing with NPCs; in the case of NPCs, only RTK is required, but if it is a plot-important NPC then the user/s planning on killing them should DM or ping the FIC or SIC. #Please read the entire page, especially the Machines, Lore, & Current Plot category when it is updated or you plan on joining. With Contravince's concept, this should come as an automatic requirement. If we find out in the Discord server that you haven't fully read everything, then we'll strip you of your roles until you've read the essentials properly. #Plots in Contravince typically act on an action equals consequence basis. Don't complain if your character does something bad and then gets shunned for it. #Please be active and online for plots and voting as often as possible. While casual roleplay isn't required, it's still good for developing your characters' relationships outside of plots. However, attending plots is required in order for you to keep up with the roleplay and stay invested. If we find that you haven't attended a plot for 2+ weeks but are still online, you will be given a warning, and after a second one, kicked. Machines are the dominant "species" of the current world, created by humans long ago for serving specific purposes relating to the creature they embody (protection, patrolling, hunting, etc.). Although most "species" of machine are different, there are the same similarities in all of their programming: to communicate with their animal counterpart and succeed in the job they were programmed to do. However, as time goes on and the factories used to create such machines obviously had glitches, such as in outdated programming or parts of the factory used to create specific parts of machines broke or became incompetent. But as this arose, the machines unlocked a new part of themselves; they could learn. Executing the job they were programmed for was still part of their primal programming, yes, but now the machines were capable of new understandings of various things, such as socializing or etiquette, and developed their own personalities. Also along with this, machines can also assign themselves their own gender, as all machines are created gender-neutral, since they have no reproductive organs or anything hinting at something like that. Machines are often separated into "generations" by older machines. For example, if a new glitch or bug arises within the system, a new generation has been born. Machines within the same generation often stick together, learn together, and share similar beliefs about the same things. Often younger and older generations will clash in beliefs. Along with the whole generation thing, machines essentially do not die; they shut down due to outside causes, or their wires get fried so bad that they do shut down. If a machine remains clean enough and avoids bugs then they may in fact live for a century or more. Typically the lifespan for a machine depends on the environment they live in. — Arc One — The Mystery Behind Mesacliff City As Contravince continues their travels, they are caught in the desert in a raging sandstorm. As they try to get out of it, they end up in a small cave. Little do they know, though, that they have trespassed in a hostile city's territory... not been roleplayed out yet Scroll to the Right Banner credit: Horizon Zero Dawn (Geurilla games) concept art by Lloyd Allen Page coded by Founder of the Uchiha Clan. Category:Groups Category:Animal Groups